


Nurse (Steve Rogers X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Series: Jitterbug [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s slang, F/M, Some Swearing, Steve is a sweetie, pre-serum!Steve, reader is a nurse, steve is a little shit who defends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets in a fight defending your honor. You patch him up and call him an idiot (it's loving though).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse (Steve Rogers X Reader)

“__y/n__, there’s a patient in room 103 for you.” Shirley said, handing you a file before walking into a different room.

You flipped open the file, skimming it. Male, blonde hair, blue eyes, their name was-

“Steve.” You said out loud, closing the file and opening the door to room 103. Steve looked up as the door swung inward, smiling sheepishly at you.

“Hey, __y/n__.”

“What happened?” You asked, annoyance that Steve got himself hurt and worry for his wellbeing warring as you took in his face.

He had a small cut over his left eye, a thin stream of blood trickling out, and another gash on his chin, this one deeper and bleeding more heavily. Steve’s left eye was beginning to bruise, and Steve’s lower lip was split.

“It wasn’t my fault, honest! Bucky wanted to go dancing with his new gal, so I tagged along, and I was walking home when I heard these guys talking.”

\--------------------

“Have you seen that new nurse, __y/n__?” A man asked his friend. The man’s friend shook his head, spilling a bit of his beer as they stumbled down the street.

“She’s something, I’m telling ya. She’s got __h/c__ hair, real smooth __s/c__ skin, and the nicest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Steve stopped his walk home, turning to glare at the men.

“Excuse me?” Steve said, striding right up to the two much larger, stronger men. “I don’t think that’s anyway to talk about a lady.”

“Buzz off, kid.” One of the men slurred.

“What’s it to you anyway? A dame like that would never go for a scrawny twig like you.” The first man sneered at Steve.

Steve clenched his teeth, gaze hardening as he looked at the men.

“I’ve already been on a date with her.” He said quietly, growling as one of the men picked him up and slammed him into an alley wall.

“I don’t take kindly to liars.” The man hissed.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a liar then.” Steve said cheekily, wincing as the man landed his first punch.

\----------------

You sighed as Steve told you the story of how he got beat up, and then how he dragged himself to the hospital since Bucky wasn’t home to treat him.

“You’re an idiot.” You muttered softly, and Steve’s face fell. After all, he was just trying to defend you. “It’s a good thing you’re a sweet one.” You added on, leaning in and briefly kissing his lips before pulling away.

Steve grinned goofily at you, and it came rushing back to you that _shit he was still bleeding._

“Now, let’s get you patched up.” You said, bustling about the room and grabbing a washcloth and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. You walked back over to Steve, pouring a small amount of alcohol on the piece of cloth before gently cleaning his wounds.

Steve winced the moment the alcohol touched his skin, and you frowned sympathetically.

“Sorry, honey. This part is always the worst.”

Steve smiled at your choice of words, sighing in relief as you pulled the washcloth away.

You put the washcloth into a sink, before digging around in one of the cupboards. You smiled triumphantly, grabbing the tin of Band-Aid’s and popping it open. You cut a small strip off, before peeling off the protective covering and pressing it to the wound over Steve’s eye.

You put the tin back away, grabbing a new washcloth and wetting it with cold water before handing it to Steve and instructing him to hold it over his black eye to keep the swelling down.

“I think this one,” You started, very lightly touching the cut on his chin. “Needs stitches. I’m going to go see if there’s a doctor available. You stay put.” You said warningly, wagging a finger at him.

\--------------

You searched around the hospital, checking in rooms as you passed by them and sighing in relief when you finally found an available doctor.

The doctor agreed with you, Steve did need stitches, and he sewed up the wound fairly quickly before leaving and letting you finish up with Steve.

“There’s not much I can tell you about the split lip, just do your best to avoid smiling and try to take small bites when eating.” You said, tracing a finger over the small cut.

“I’ll manage; I’ve dealt with them before.” Steve said quietly, eyes focused on your finger.

“And no more getting in fights because of me, okay?”

Steve didn’t respond, and you sighed tiredly, swiping a hand over your face.

“At least try to be a little bit more careful? I don’t want to see you back here.”

“I’ll try.” Steve muttered reluctantly, moving to rise to his feet. Steve stumbled, wincing before he sat back down.

Your eyes narrowed, and you moved forward, fingers flying as you undid the buttons on his shirt.

“Wha-__y/n__, no, stop.” Steve tried, attempting to pry your fingers away. You batted his hands off, gaping when you saw the bruises littering his pale torso.

“Why didn’t you tell me about these?”

“There’s nothing you can do to heal bruises.” Steve said with a shrug.

“Regardless, I’m your nurse right now. You should’ve told me. And I’m pretty sure you have a broken rib or two as well.”

“I don’t have any bro-“ Steve winced as you ran your hands along his ribcage, and you pulled your hands away with a sigh.

“I really can’t do much to help with this either, unfortunately; bandaging the ribs will decrease the pain but it can increase the risk of lung collapse and infection. Just, try to avoid getting in fights and once you get home, put ice on them and try to avoid moving when not necessary.”

Steve nodded in understanding, standing up, his face twisting into a grimace.

“My shift ended a few minutes ago,” You started, glancing over at a clock and seeing that it was 9:33. “How about I walk you home?”

“I’d love that.” Steve answered, mirroring what you had said on your first date. You smiled at him, looping your arm through his and allowing him to lean on you as you led him out of the hospital.

\-----------------

“Steve!” Bucky called worriedly, running to embrace his friend as you and Steve entered the apartment. “You fucking punk, I got home and you weren’t here and I had no idea where you were-“

“Buck, I’m fine.” Steve said soothingly as you led him onto their couch. “I got in a fight, and __y/n__ patched me up.”

“Thanks for taking care of this idiot.” Bucky said, flashing you a smile before glaring at Steve again.

You smiled back, before pecking Steve’s cheek and waving at Bucky.

“I should head home, see you boys later.” You said, winking as you slipped out through the front door.

Steve and Bucky just looked at each other, you were definitely something special.

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Captain America, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. I also apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics!
> 
> Also posted on my DA account, hopefully no one thinks that I'm stealing from myself!!


End file.
